Talk:Lacie
Infobox Picture I don't know for myself, as I haven't gotten that far in the manga yet, but is the picture in the infobox one of Lacie or Alice? I just wonder as I've seen this picture other places and even some cosplays of the dress and they say that it is of Alice. Even lower on the character page it is said that her full face hasn't been shown yet which would be a contradiction to the picture. I just want to make sure that, if this isn't Lacie, people don't take the wrong implication from it 'cause it does look an awful lot like Alice. And if it is Lacie, well I just wanted to make sure. -- Tsukiyume It's Lacie and it is her for sure. There is another picture of her somewhere in the manga. In chapter 37, there is a slight picture of her and Glen somewhere though I can't really tell of that was really them at all. ^^; Well many fans have said that she looks like Alice to a point though its not proved, but it's safe to say that the pic in the wiki page of her is truly Lacie as the other person in the same page as she appeared in the manga was Glen before he was turned into a Baskerville. You'll have to wait and see for yourself. Rcybs 03:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) excuse me but where did it say that Lacie was a baskerville? ( 01:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ads64) There is no proof of if she was a Baskerville. It was back then when all the memories of Jack's were of Glen's. Some people thought that since Lacie was the rumored lover of Glen that she might be a Baskerville. Since Jack was shown to be the evil one, it's not known if she was a Baskerville or a girl off the streets. Some of the facts pointed to her being a Baskerville is when Jack and Glen gave her the pocketwatch and the fact that she was their good friend. It's not known as in if she was a Baskerville or not, so we will have to see what happens next in the story. Rcybs 04:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 04:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Where did all this bullcrap of Jack having to sell his body to get into baskerville and Lacie having to use her power to save Jack from the traffijackers or some bullshit. Im sorry I got very very mad reading that hoping this is a lie or not because I read the manga and I have never seen Lacie much in the dam manga ._. ... I wrote it. All that happened in Retrace LXVI: Jack. (Leviathan657 20:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC)) Should Lacie be renamed 'Lacie Baskerville' since Alice would also be a Baskerville or is the name Baskerville specifically for those who are a part of the 'family' and not Child of Misfortune? Antinotimin 01:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Antinotimin wasn't lacie around 16 or 17 when she met jack who is either her age or a year younger. in the 8.5 guide it states that he is 25 instead of 24. lacie died when she was about 25 so eight years before when she met jack she had to be around 16 or 17. Lacie's appearance in the Manga I know, I don't work at the wiki, but I actually saw something that caught my interest. In Volume 9, Retrace XXXVI, page 122, there is a picture of a certain someone holding one of the rabbit dolls. Is it possible, that Lacie was in front of us all and we all mistook her for Alice? I think yes - Alice looks really young in the flashbacks and she didn't have the rabbit doll for a long time. Lacie has smaller eyes than Alice and is in her early twenties (my guess). Furthermore, I can't remember having Alice this kind of dress but Lacie did wore a dress similar to this (correct me, if I'm wrong). Anyway, what do you think? Is it Lacie or did I mistook her for Alice? Here's the Chapter by the way: http://www.mangareader.net/350-24665-34/pandora-hearts/chapter-36.html I know, bad quality, but I didn't find anything better in the hurry. PS: Sorry, if I made any mistakes. I'm German and I did my best to not make a lot of mistakes. 21:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that as well when I first flipped through my Volume 9, especially because Alice was only known to have left her tower with Jack to visit Lacie's grave and the Vessalius mansion. Alice was not like her mother, wandering around Sablier, plus she looks older and more mature in the image to have been Alice. But Lacie, unlike Alice, never did have those ear-like pieces of hair on the back of her head, or atleast it appears to be like this but it is hard to say because her hair is in motion. Although, Oz was the one to see her (Alice disappeared when she/Lacie appeared behind her) which also makes me believe that it may have been Lacie. However, it has never received clarification as far as I'm aware (maybe there was something in Evidence?) so while it does appear to be Lacie, we shouldn't make assumptions that it was Lacie just yet. (Leviathan657 (talk) 23:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Ok....after looking and reading through that chapter again, I am positively, absolutely, 199% sure that it is actually Alice or more specifically Alyss. There are very subtle differences between Lacie and Alice...eg Alice's devil horns and her expression/demeanour, I can't really explain it, but its this instant I-know-its-her reaction, you just feel it. Failing that, theres also the fact that this was actually a memory of Alyss running to Jack. I'm very sure of this, it later goes to Jack spending time with Alyss at the site of Lacie's grave. BeeboiXD (talk) 09:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC)